madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Cigarette
Cigarettes are often used in Madness Combat to signify death. Almost any character who smokes or attempts to smoke will be killed moments later. Appearances Madness Combat 2: Redeemer A guard with an early version of a Tec-9 is shown smoking a cigarette at the beginning of the episode. He is strangled by Hank and thrown into the sewer. An unarmed guard is shown smoking on the rooftop before being punched by Hank. Madness Combat 3: Avenger At the start of the animation, a guard smokes a cigarette before walking into a building. Hank quickly drops from the ceiling and stabs him twice in the head. Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis Once again, the episode begins with a guard smoking outside of Club M. Another guard asks him for a cigarette, and as he lights it, Hank crashes his car into both of them. Later, when Hank is killing all of the grunts on Club M's dance floor to reach Tricky, one grunt manages to avoid the slaughter. Unsure of how to respond, he opts to light a cigarette and watch the carnage; once Hank reaches Tricky, the smoking grunt is crushed by a door when it is blown off its hinges by Jesus. The same grunt is swiftly revived as a zombie that proceeds to do absolutely nothing while Hank mows down its similarly-revived fellows; this time, the protagonist makes sure to kill the ex-smoker on his way towards Jesus. Madness Combat 5.5 A grunt at the beginning was in a tent, tracking Sanford and Deimos. A second grunt came in with a box of cigarettes, and gave the other one a cigarette. It is unknown if the second grunt was a smoker, and if they were killed later; however, it's possible that the smoker and the other grunt were the two grunts that appeared in the beginning of Antipathy. Madness Combat 6: Antipathy A smoking grunt is Hank's first victim in the episode. Near the end, another grunt with a lit-up cigarette is instantly beheaded by Hank. Madness Combat 6.5 At the end of the episode, a l33t agent is seen smoking on the roof. He is the first casualty in the subsequent battle, shot to death by Deimos's Glock 20. Madness Combat 7: Consternation A l33t agent is shown smoking a cigarette whilst making grunts do push-ups on the roof of a building. He is soon crushed to death by Hank colliding with him after being smacked across a canyon by the butt of Mag Agent: Torture's magnified Mossberg 500. Madness Combat 7.5 Several drunk l33t agents were seen smoking at the beginning of the episode, only to be killed by Sanford and Deimos. Vomit One of the serious-faced characters puffs on a cigarette at the end of the animation. However, Krinkels stated that he never finished the non-canon short, so he was likely going to kill the character eventually. Incident: 001A Several l33t agents were carrying some boxes and crates out of a truck into a building. An agent lights a cigarette as he finishes unloading a crate; seconds later, he becomes Hank's first victim when the latter suddenly jumps out of the crate with dual Berettas. Incident: 010A A civilian who survives what seems like a zombie apocalypse thanks to Hank lights a cigarette once inside the safety of the building. However, before being able to puff on his cigarette, he is taken once more by Hank to use as a shield in the next room. After a Mag Agent: V4 appears, the civilian is no longer seen until at the end of the animation, after Hank is ironically killed and beat to death by the mag agent, whilst the civilian lives, and puffs on his cigarette. This appears to be an intentional subversion of the series norm, taking advantage of the short's non-canon status. Incident: 011A At the beginning of the animation, a grunt lights a cigarette after taking out the garbage, only to be interrupted by a powerful blow against the nearby wall. When the grunt investigates, he is grabbed by Mag Agent: Torture and pulled through the new hole in the wall, losing the top and bottom thirds of his body when the hole proves too small for him to fit. Incident: 111A A cigarette-smoking l33t agent is Jesus' first target in the incident, being decapitated by the Savior's TAC-50. SACRIFICE.fla Deimos lights a cigarette while falling through the sky of Purgatory, only to crash into the ground before he can take a puff. Although he survives the fall, he ends up being badly wounded by a chain shortly afterwards, and ends the episode being impaled by six more. Madness: Project Nexus In Arena Combat Mode, if the player equips no weapons upon starting the wave, Subject 1v02P_6 will often take out a cigarette and smoke it, indicating that they will almost certainly die without any weapons to fight with. Deimos Deimos is known to be a frequent smoker, having lit up in almost every episode he has appeared in. This was a hint given by Krinkels towards Deimos' death in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation; he would later state, "The moment Deimos lit up that cigarette, he was doomed to die." However, with the Deimos Adventure series being confirmed as canon by Krinkels, this means that Deimos did return to the series (although presumably unable to smoke anymore, due to lacking a functional mouth, possibly as ”lesson” to not smoke). Trivia * The running gag of smokers being marked for death in the Madness Combat series reflects the real-world slogan "smoking kills". * Deimos is the only smoker who never uses a lighter to light his cigarettes; instead, a flame mysteriously appears from his thumb when he flicks it near a cigarette. This is because Krinkels originally never incorporated lighters into the series; even after he added lighters, he kept Deimos's "fire thumb" as a running gag. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Comic Relief Category:Madness: Project Nexus